Great betrayal
by hellsinferno157
Summary: Former operative number six betrayed the kid next door soon two others will them to be with six


Two or three chapters maybe four going to write the chapters in as long as I can sense I am trying to figure out what challenge in my total drama story is going to be about so yea maybe after this or not is posted this is my first oc self insert story by the way I'm not to describe the characters looks or clothes so warning you ahead of time except something's in the storyline is different

I don't own codename kids next door or anything mention in this fix there will be some destiny references

MY POV

My name is Joseph d murphy to others I am called Joey I used to be called number 6 before I betrayed the kids next door though I hurt a friend of mine name Abby but her sister is my friend as well later on in high school

So yea I did not want my memories wiped out of me but to hurt her like that man who would of thought I can be so cold like that

It is another day at high school for me til Cree came to me to talk

"Joey what are you going to do tomorrow" she ask me with a smile

"Nothing actually I got nothing to do tomorrow why" I replied with a small smile with confusion in my voice

"well I wanted to know if you want to hangout with me and my friend's" she ask me

"sure thing Cree and oh before I forget I wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me today at taco bell" I replied and asked her with hesitation in my voice

"I will love to have lunch with you" she replied with giddiness to my request of her

"Cool I see you at lunch then" I said to her because when next period ended it will be lunch time luckily for me I have a mustang to drive with when the next period later when the bell rang I moved to the parking lot to get to my mustang GT once I'm in I go pick her up in the car when I saw my car I started to walk to it

My mustang has low suspension along with dual breather hood on the front of the car the tire rims are purple hex shaped the windows black tainted the tail end of the car is like those race cars have on the paint job of the car is royal blue with a black strip going the middle of the car

After I got in my car I started it up then drove to pickup Cree drove around for a minute till I saw her at the exit so I pulled up beside her and roll down my window when she saw it was me she smiled

"get in" I said to her with cool guy attitude when she was in I drove to taco bell ten minutes later going through the drive thru buying six five layers burritos when going back to the school she said something which shocked me

"you used to be a kid next door operative right number 6" she said

"how did you know and it's Joey now do not call me that anymore" I said to her knowing she did not know me during her time at moon base the question is on how did she knows that

"when I read through my little sister diary she mentioned you in it a lot" she replied I signed leave it to Abby to leave her diary laying around

"yea I am guessing that you are wondering how I not lost my memories right" I asked

"nope" she said while popping the p in the nope

I was grateful that she is not asking anything about it because I was uncomfortable talking about it now I wondering she wants something for me most likely to join the teen group

After arriving at school she thanked me for the lunch during the rest of the school nothing else happened at the final bell rang move to the parking to get to my car to go home

ABBY POV

During this period of time with sector v

"number five what happened this morning with your sister" asked number one

"she read my diary this morning I hope she didn't get what she ever wanted to know" I said to him with a troubling feeling

I get a feeling she read the parts of number six in my diary with his old team three-sixty-two and talked about it during that morning but not saying something about it to her is my problem is that we were hurt that he betrayed us because we both were crushing on him

(Joey when we catch you we are going to show you the mistake you made when you hurt us) I thought to myself as we go to are base

BACK TO JOEY POV

When I got back home I eat the remaining of my lunch I thought to myself

(Man why did I betrayed the knd was it worth it yes did hurt you on the insides definitely) I then went to my tool shed out back when I got in the large tool shed I walk to the back of it when I got there I pressed a mechanism on the top right corner to open up a secret elevator after I got in I pressed the button with armor on it then it goes down what I don't know I was being watch by the teens and father

CREE POV

I was with the teens and father watching Joey we were wondering why he went in the tool shed so we watch as he went in then go to the back of the shed when we saw he pressed something on top right corner to open a elevator we were shocked about it though father look impressed with the hidden elevator after he went down then we went in father open it up then we went in the elevator which has lot of space that can feet twelve teens and a adult father pressed the same area where Joey pressed which is armored button why six buttons though then i thought to myself as we go down then it hit me we are in his secret base which he is planning to recruit people but how is the question though

When we got on the floor he was on I was shocked with the others about what is on this floor

Far as I Can see armor and weapons far more advanced than ours he also improved the B-R-A then thought possible

Then we saw him near a work bench working on a another armor

I looked at father he nodded to me to get his attention

"so this is your base of operations huh Joey" I said to him as he whip around with a shocked look on his face

"CREE!" he cried out

JOEY POV BEFORE THE CONFIRMATION OF THE GROUP

After I pressed the button for the armory to work on my project I could not help but feel something is about to happen soon

After I hit my stop I got off the elevator went to my work bench the armor I was working on is my personal one I was just putting the final touches on it the armor looks like my destiny 2 character armor though the shoulder pads are less are without the spikes and studs and less bulky and the helmet instead of the knight feel to it I put a ninja feel to it with visor slit for the eyes is down body armor was the best though light enough to run but dense enough for me to not get hurt the boot have rocket propeller to them

The last of the weaponry were already done they were a pulse rifle, auto rifle , a submachine gun, a hand canon, finally a sniper rifle all which that don't shot bullets but energy blasts

" so this is your base of operations huh Joey" a female voice said behind me shocking me cause I recognized the voice of the female then I turned around quickly and saw her it was Cree

"CREE" I shouted

NO ONES POV

Looking at the group before him wondering how they find his base till it hit him they were following him

He Sighed "what do you want from me and my base" he said with a defeated tone of voice

"well Joey we wanted to know if you want to join the teens sense you are alone and by this base alone you were planning to recruit people am I right" father said to him which he nodded

"yes I was planning to do that I got a potion to convert people to my cause though it has to be with siblings though since I don't have a sibling it won't work for me" Joey said to father [someone has the potion thing already I just barrowing it since I can't think of anything that can convert people without being obvious to the person in general to yugiohfan163 with his idea on his story]

" hmmm not bad so let me guess you need to test it right" father said to him which he nodded

"yea I need to test it but if I join your group one of your group has to test it on one their siblings" he said to father

" it is agreeable and I have idea who will test it Cree your sister is knd operative number five right" father ask her which she nodded " then you will test it on her then" he order her

"I guess I will join you then oh before I forget as gesture of good will you can take some of the armor with you" he said to father who nodded then took some armor with them after I gave Cree the potion then they left "I hope I don`t regret this" few seconds of silence "oh who am I kidding this is for the best I might see Abby again maybe Rachel as well later on if I get the potion working without the sibling thing" he said to himself as he left as he was done for the day

LATER DURING THE NIGHT ABBY POV

She was tossing and turning in her sleep that she woke up

"I hate hot nights but what's up with Cree she gave me a soda which I haven't drink yet but oh well I'm hungry might as well have the left over tacos and watch YouTube on my tablet and drink the soda Cree gave me as well" she said to herself then got up and went down stairs after heating up the tacos went back to her room after she shut the door though she didn't know but she was being watch by Cree who set up a camera in her room when she got home before she did

After she ate and watch YouTube she was thirsty she then took the soda Cree gave her [who is watching with anticipation of hanging out with her sister again like they use to] she pop it open then drank it after she was finished she thought about the knd and the decommissioning when she turn thirteen years old honestly terrify her of the wipe of the memories of her time there and wonder that's the reason why Joey left three years ago so his precious time with the knd

Maybe she should leave as well like her sister which bring her weird feelings to the thoughts of her which said out loud Hoping her sister did not hear her [am I mean when I made Cree put a camera in her room] " maybe I should leave the knd and go to my sister side I mean friends come and go but family is there for you always but then I be hunted down by the knd for betraying them oh well might as well tell my sister I'm on her side now in the morning but I don`t know how I'm going to take it if she don`t believe me" she said to herself then went to sleep

CREE POV

After watching and listening what my sister said I was crying tears of joy that Joey gave me back my sister I'm so happy that I can hangout with her again

I finally went to sleep after turning off my computer

MORNING

I woke up to find Abby in my bed right next to me when did she get there I have no idea but I got up to get dress after putting on the last clothes I went to wake up Abby touching her shoulder shake her lightly

"Abby hey Abby wake up" I said softly then her face stirred softly then her eye's flutter open when she saw her face she smiled at her "hey Cree I got something to tell you" she said to me already knowing what she going to say to me but I got to hear her said it her self though to make sure that the night before was not a sick dream

" oh well what is it" I said with eye brow raise to her

"I'm on your side now" she told me she said it it was not a dream it was real yes thank you

" alright I will take you to the teens base to induct you as one of us with another person okay sweety" I told her with a smile on my face which she returned to me with a nod

After she left my room I took my cellphone and called father when pick up with a greeting

"it worked it really worked father I have my sister again like we use to be I will in duct her and Joey with the teens then sent her and him on a proving mission for the teen's" she told him with excitement in her voice which he smile on the other side of the phone happy the lincoln sister's are back together again at last with Joey's help

" congratulations Cree I'm happy for you and I agree to your plan of action I will hang up now I will see you at the induction ceremony" he said as he hang up

After that she went down stairs for breakfast then for last school day for summer break

JOEY POV

After school nothing interesting happened at all besides the knd trying and failing to ambush us after school other then that everything was boring then Cree came to get me

" ready for your induction ceremony along with my sister" she asked me after meeting up with her sister "yea I am what about you Abby" I ask her " same here" she reply with a grin

After ceremony with some distrust with Abby Cree gave the Vail to father to duplicate it apparently morise and Chad were on a mission so they were not there so me and Abby's mission is taking down the knd from the inside

ABBY told us she is going to the moon base for the knd main frame with my new armor I snuck in their aircraft with the invisibility feature in the armor i have my home made flash drive my objective is to get information on the knd and with my flash drive it can duplicate the files apparently I'm after high grade secrets while Abby gets the hacking device in place my part comes when they hack in i heard phase one was done on her end then my turn came on before I can put the flash drive I hear alarm go off I hurried put the flash drive in then hear the door open the female brat who came in saw me I aim my wrist blaster at the brat and fired at her which she dodged then i hear on the hacked com's that me and Abby were caught I had to hold in till the download was done it was halfway done when I hear we had to retrent I call my ride from my wrist pad then I grab my flash drive from the download slot and put it left wrist slot space

I ran then wall jumb over the brats well saying "later brats play time is over for me" as I left them behind as they yelled to me to come back here as I was running I see my ride coming my Eos rapture with golden trace paint

I jetpacked to it when I turned around saw someone coming right at me it was Rachel or three-sixty-two to the others coming to try and tackle me if I move they can't get her so I got my fusion rifle and set it on repulse then aim at her and fired a repulse blast at her knocking her back to the base after getting in the cockpit of my ship I turn tailed and got out of there fast

After getting back to base check my arm armor and see it was damage so I swapped them out with my legion bane armor

After that was done both Cree and Abby came to me and told me that Abby is in and will be her partner I grabbed the flash drive out of my damaged armor along with my wrist pad I gave the flash drive to Cree who smirks at me I whisper a traitor is in are midst it is in the files somewhere in the flash drive she nodded with serious and worried face after she left me with Abby who talk to me we group I ask her who she thought is the traitor is she say morise which shock me as I knew it was him because his file is in there saying he was spying when Cree came back with tears in her eyes told me morise got put in the holding cell thanks to me she told us how heartbroken she was because of this I swore I will get him back what at him for playing as a fool

After they said goodbye and left apparently Cree, Abby, and me were a team and Cree will make we were up to stuff so when a mission comes up we will be ready

RACHEL AFTER JOEY LEFT MOON BASE

(Joey why did you join our enemies if you came back we would of gave you a spy spot in the teens) thought a heartbroken Rachel as she saw that he left when she got in her office she found a present with a card that says happy birthday Rachel as she saw that she thought who would know her birthday besides her dad then it hit her it was Joey after some considering the pros and cons of opening the present for a few minutes she decided to open it she gasp for what was in side

Inside the box was all the things she wanted for her other two birthdays that he remembered it for what was inside was thing she wanted Joey to make her the first was his wrist pad and the second was her own armor his was a light titan armor well hers was a hunter armor the third and final present was a key for what she doesn't know but then notices a letter in the box when open it to read what it says

Dear Rachel

I don't know if you open it or not but I hope you like other two gifts now you must be wondering what is with key right?

Well it is for a special vehicle I was working on for you and your dad knows about it but kept quiet on it for me it was hard to make without a lot of people asking questions but your dad helped me the key goes to a two ships one called talon blue the other is the same model of my ship that I escaped with it is a regular Minerva class ship the ship class goes from white, green, blue, and purple color power class with white being the lowest and purple being the highest your talon is the same color as my ship which is purple in your Minerva is the blueprints of your talon on green level and Minerva ship blueprints of white level I know this isn't enough for your forgiveness Rachel but when your thirteenth birthday comes contact me three days before the day you turn thirteen years old so I can get you away from the decommissioning of your time and memories of them there that is why I betrayed the knd I also know of your crush on me along with Abby I hope you can forgive this fool but you are one of the reasons I didn't want to lose my memories wiped out of me

From formerly of knd number 6 aka Joey Murphy with a heavy heart of sadness

After putting the letter down I felt something wet going down my face I raised my hand and swipe my finger on my cheek then look at the finger and saw a tear I was crying tears of joy and sadness joy for finding out he cares about me and sadness for not figuring out I was one of the reasons he betrayed us to keep his memories of me intact

So what do you guys think about it

The main pairing in this will be oc/Abby/Cree with some Rachel in the mix


End file.
